


Heartache

by Unemotional



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unemotional/pseuds/Unemotional
Summary: Sadly Titus has to be put down.Damian Wayne is a emotional mess, luckily his brothers are here to help him out.





	Heartache

Damian looked down at Titus, Titus had greyed his whiskers and eyebrows a light silver instead of his natural black.

 

Damian contemplated. He could get up, take Titus into the room, and not return with him. Or he could stay out in the waiting room with father and keep Titus alive, but Titus was hurting. He couldn't get up very well, couldn't walk up the stairs, had a hard time eating and drinking.

 

Damian looked at father, father looked at him.

 

"Damian,"

 

Titus and him had both matured in their own ways.

Titus has a good nine years of life, at least Damian had hoped he had. Damian, now fifteen had loved Titus as best as he could. He never understood the feeling of it until he saw Titus.

He started remembering every moment he's had with Titus, from the first time he laid eyes on the precious pup to the car ride to the-

"It's time."  Suddenly he was back in the veterinarian clinic.

 

He didn't want Titus to be in pain anymore.

 

But losing him would put Damian in pain.

 

Standing up, and lightly pulling on the leash, signaled Titus to stand. He slowly got up, he had gotten so skinny, his normal 197 pound body reduced to a mere 130.

 

Damian and Titus walked side by side. Titus unknowingly walking to his impending death, wagged his tail.

 

The room was so bland, a white decor, machinery near the metal table.

Titus limped in, Damian picked him up with help from the vet and put him on the table.

A lone chair sat next to the table.

The vet came in, dread filling Damian's stomach.

 

It was time.

 

The vet told him that after the injection was made he had one to two minutes.

 

Damian thought of the words he could say to Titus but no amount of words could he give to him telling Titus how much love he had for him, how he had made Damians life so much better.

 

The doctor put the IV In and walked out. Letting them have their alone time.

 

"Titus Wayne. I'm so incredibly grateful for all that you've done. For all that you've given me. I am forever in your debt. You have helped me grow and mature into the man I have become. From the first time we met, I knew with no doubt that-"

 

Sobs shook his body, he stopped for a minute- no not a minute, a second. He didn't have a minute to spare.

 

"There is no point reminiscing. I hope we will meet again one day. I know we will meet again. There's nothing that could keep me away from my ace."

He smiled slightly.

Keeping his eyes on the Great Dane was hard. Tears poured from his body.

 

One minute went by.

 

"You were a good boy Titus. Be a good boy one last time, and sleep peacefully."

 

The big dog licked Damian's hand, before gently closing his eyes.

 

He took one last deep breath.

 

Damian smiled sadly, tears running down his face. He looked at his best friend before the smile slipped from his face and sobs racked his body.

He threw his body on Titus.

 

The vet came in, she put her hand on Damian as a comforting sign. He got up, and taking Titus collar off she gave it to him before she put a blanket over his lifeless body.

 

He looked one last time at his best friend before turning to leave. He just wanted the horrid day over with.

 

Not bothering to wipe his tears, knowing there would be plenty more to replace them, he walked back into the waiting room.

 

His father looked up, empathy written all over his face. Damian didn't give him the satisfaction of a face. He had the same blank facade, the only difference was the tears pooling his eyes and tracks of his cheeks. He looked down and walked forward.

They were outside when Damian looked back, his heart breaking once again. Making it twice that day.

 

He came with his ace, and left without him.

 

The car ride home was silent.

Damian stares at the collar in his hands.

Bruce was focusing on the road.

 

They got home, Damian walked in and saw Alfred the cat sitting at the door waiting. Damian picked him up, hugging him as tightly as possible without hurting or makingthe cat uncomfortable.

 

With his cat in his arms he walked upstairs, unknowing of the brewing breakdown coming his way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bruce saw Damian hug his cat, tears drifting down his face. He had never seen sadness quite like this on his sons face.

Alfred, the human one, walked into the hall from the kitchen, worry etched his face.

They both watched the boy walk up the stairs into his room.

 

Bruce walked into the den, seeing his family altogether should be a happy thing, but in this situation it was not.

Jason was Channel surfing, Timothy was working on a WE project, and Dick was blatantly pacing.

All of them had worry on their face. They all worried for their baby brother.

 

They never had pets growing up, but they all loved Titus.

Seeing Bruce come in they all looked at him. Hope? No, love? Not quite, but something filled there faces. They hoped there baby brother was okay, they needed to know that their little bat knew they loved him. They wanted him to know that everything was going to be okay.

Bruce looked down, slightly shaking his head.

In a signal of, 'no he's not okay.'

 

Dick looked close to crying.

Tim, he couldn't quite read Tim's body language. Him and Damian fought a lot, but he knows there's nothing that would stop Tim from helping his brother in his time of need.

Jason was a puzzle but he was always easy to read. He was worried and he knew he needed to help Damian he just didn't know how.

 

Maybe he just needed time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Damian walked into his room and froze. He had forgotten how much stuff Titus accumulated from the years.

 

He clenched his jaw. Trying to stop the tears. Knowing there was no stopping them he let go. Finally in the safety of his room, no eyes to watch and judge him. He sobbed so hard it hurt.

He sat beside the dog bed, Alfred sitting in his lap.

The comforting weight of the cat on his chest didn't help the ache in his heart. His lungs were so sore but he heaved again. He didn't know it was possible to cry so much it hurt but, he also never thought he would lose his best friend.

 

He fisted the collar focusing on the silver tag, that read

 

"Titus"

 

Someone knocked on his door, choosing not to answer, instead he laid his nose and lips on his cat As to make as little sound as possible.

Alfred seemed to need comforting in this private moment as well.

Note, the private moment.

 

The person who knocked on his door, er, people, came in. Walking over to Damian they all sat beside him, Grayson was on the side of Damian that didn't have the dog bed. Jason chose to sit next to Dick, and Tim sat in front of Damian. They formed 1/3 of a circle.

 

They didn't say anything, and Damian tried to hush his crying but to no use.

He whines into his cats fur. Grayson tugged him into his chest, cause another wet huff to come from Damian. Jason chose to comfortingly squeeze his thy.

Tim looked at his hand, seeing that Damian was holding Titus collar so hard it was leaving imprints, he gently took Damian's hand and moved the collar so Damian could squeeze the fabric part instead.

 

"Damian? Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Damian shook his head while also answering,

"It hurts."

 

Tim asked what hurt.

 

Damian took a sharp wet breath,

 

"My heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on archive but I’ve written others on wattpad
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
